


Fall in Love

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: RPF - Fandom, SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Angst, Multi, Polyamory, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: On a fateful fall day, a somewhat familiar couple walk into the Inn where you work. Needless to say from that moment on your life won’t ever be the same.





	Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge from Kari on Tumblr a September with Jensen Quickie Challenge. She created the image picture below in the story and her tumble can be found [HERE](http://thing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com/).   
> So this is my first real person fic. I didn’t think I’d ever write one but I really enjoyed this and I hope it is enjoyed. All errors are my own, image created on tumblr, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

    You sat in the pile of leaves leaning against the tree engrossed in the book on your lap. It was some romance novel that you’d picked off the five dollar bin at the bookstore. Closing it after the heroine confessed her love to her intended you sat back against the tree taking a deep breath. Your break will be over in a couple of minutes and your guests should be arriving soon as well.  

   “Is it any good?”

   You open your eyes looking up at the man standing over you. He’s just blocking the rays of sunlight so it’s hard to make out his face, “Sure if you believe in love wins all and what not.”

   “You don’t sound convinced,” he offered holding out his hand helping you to your feet.

   “I guess I will be when it happens but as for now not so much. I’m Y/N,” you smiled at him and he shook your hand. Face to face where you can clearly see him he’s very handsome and somewhat familiar. You’ve definitely seen his face somewhere before but you ignore the feeling as your hands drop.

   “I’m Jay. Do you work here at the inn?” he points to the house away from you.

   “Yes, sorry have you been waiting long?”

   He chuckles as you head back to the house with him in step, “No not really. You own this place?”

   “No, it belongs to some family friends. I fill in when they need someone,” you hold open the door and he takes it gesturing you in first which you nod and do so. You’re startled to see a woman leaning against the counter eating one of the cupcakes you’d made earlier. She freezes with it in her mouth and then smiles pulling the cupcake away.

  “I’m so sorry but Jay, sweetie, you have got to try these. They are the best cupcakes I’ve ever had,” she holds out the cupcake and he takes a bite. She giggles swiping icing off his upper lip before leaning in to kiss him. The whole scene is like something out of the book you were just reading. These two were definitely in love and a part of you was a little jealous, but you couldn’t entirely tell which one you were more jealous of. You step behind the counter turning on the laptop to check them in when the woman looks over red-cheeked realizing you’d been there the whole time. “I’m so sorry. I hope it was okay to have one.”

   “Of course, I made them to be enjoyed by our guests,” you were really proud of your little baking adventures.

  “You made these?” she asked.

  “Yeah I love to bake and they let me serve my treats at the inn. It’s a hobby.”

  “Well, you should start a business. You’d make a killing,” she continued turning back to Jay. He stood behind her and smiled down at her like she was the only one in the room. “What did you think babe?”

   “I’d buy the hell out of them! Do you just make cupcakes?”

   You blush nervously tucking your hair behind your ears, “No. I make a little bit of everything or just try new things if I’m bored.”

   “Well, I’m a fan. I’m Dani by the way and this is Jay. We’re here for the weekend,” you nod pulling up their reservation details and swallow when you see the last name, Ackles, as in Jensen and Danneel Ackles. No wonder he looked familiar he’s Dean Winchester, but he probably gets that a lot and they probably do just want time away so you take a deep breath and smile.

   “Yes, I have you in our luxury suite for three nights and you’ve already paid online so I just need you to sign this confirmation,” you print off the form sitting it on the counter. “And that should do it.”

    Jensen looks over the confirmation and signs quickly, “Great! This should be fun.”

    “Well, I’ll show you to the room. Our menus are located inside so if you call down your order I can get it up to you as soon as possible,” you grab the key trying to ignore the way your heart pangs when you look at either one of them.

   “Lead the way,” Dani responds and you move past them to the staircase and motion for them to follow. It’s quiet and you hear them whispering broken up by giggles and shushing of one another.

    You reach the door and like a klutz drop the key. As you bend to pick it up Dani’s hand catches yours. Her hand is warm and you jerk away with the key turning opening the door, “Okay, here’s the room. If you need anything like extra towels and blankets just let me know. There’s a book under the television with the wifi password and channel information as well as the menu I mentioned.”

    “Thanks, Y/N,” Dani offers with a wink as she flops back on the bed.

   “Forgive my wife. We’ve needed a break and it’s the first time we’ve had one since our daughter was born.”

   “Oh you have a daughter,” you respond as if you had no idea. “I bet she’s beautiful like both of her parents.”

    Dani comes back holding up her phone, “Here’s our little JJ with her Dad.”

    “She really is beautiful,” you compliment but truly mean it. “Okay well like I said let me know about dinner. Have a good evening!” Before they can speak up you slip out of the door and rush back to the desk downstairs slumping into the office chair. You knew they were beautiful before but seeing them being grossly in love in front of you was too much. How anyone could hate them together is beyond you.

    The Ackles haven’t called down for dinner by seven and part of you is relieved. At least until the door opens and in walks Mike. Mike’s an ex-boyfriend who from time to time tries to rekindle whatever he thought was there. He’s a little too sure of himself and one of the reasons you hate helping out at the inn. It’s his grandparents that own it and honestly, they always tell him when you do work like they hope you guys will work out. You kind of wish they would all take the hint that it isn’t going to happen.

   “Hello, gorgeous! They got you working late tonight?”

   “Afraid so, Mike,” you sigh sitting back in the chair. “How can I help you this evening?”

   “I figured we’d spend the evening together. I could whip us up some dinner and we could watch that show you’re obsessed with,” he crooned leaning over the counter.

   “What show would that be?” Jensen’s voice breaks from behind Mike and you blush. Mike won’t know who he is but he’ll know the name of the show.

   “My girl here is obsessed with that show called Supernatural. I mean she watches it on repeat. Personally, I don’t see the appeal but if it makes her happy,” he waves his hand with a smirk.

   You look to Jensen who is giving you a knowing smile, “Whose her favorite character?”

   Mike shrugs, “Whichever one’s called Dean. I think that’s his name Dean Smith or something?”

    “Winchester, Mike,” you correct with a blush as Jensen watches you amusement in his eyes at how red you’ve grown.

    “I’ve heard of it. Never seen it though but I’m sure it’s good,” Jensen winks before handing over some cash. “We hope it’s alright but we just ordered some pizzas for the night. The menu looks great but we were craving some greasy food.”

   “Cool, I’ll bring it up when it arrives, sir,” Jensen nods disappearing back from the way he came. You can’t help but admire him as he walks away.

   Mike coughs and you look at him swallowing, “So, how about that dinner, Y/N?”

   “Mike, not tonight okay. Go on home,” you wave him off turning to the laptop trying to ignore him.

   Mike growled leaning over slamming the laptop closed as you squeaked pulling away your hands just before he caught them. He’s angry, “I’ve been very patient with you Y/N. My grandparents even gave you this job. Why do you continue to fight this?”

    “I just don’t feel like that towards you,” you exhale standing up moving from behind the counter. “You know we don’t work Mike. Not to mention you cheated on me and the trust is broken.”

    “But I’ve changed. I want this to work,” Mike pleaded moving closer to you. Instinctually you stepped back thankfully as the door swung open and the pizza an arrived.

    “Pizza for your guests, Y/N,” Rick the delivery guy smiles unaware of the tension in the room. You hand him Jensen’s cash taking the pizza as you forward the Inn phones to your cell doing your best to ignore Mike’s gaze. Rick winks leaving as Mike grabs the pizza.

   “I’ll deliver these and then we can have a conversation,” he spits as you manage to pull the boxes out of his hands.

   “Mike I am working right now. Please leave and get it through your head that we are never getting back together. We just don’t fit and I’m sure you’ll find someone more attuned to you, but it isn’t me,” you practically yell as you head for the stairs not giving him a chance to say anything else.

     Stopping just down from the Ackles’ room you take a deep breath trying to calm your nerves. Hopefully, Mike would be gone when you returned but it was never a sure thing. You placed on a fake smile and finally stepped in front of their door knocking, “Pizza delivery.”

    There seemed to be shuffling before the door creaked open and Jensen stood shirtless now. You gulped at the sight not to mention his trussed up sex hair that you could only imagine Dani running her hands through moments ago. He seemed to know what you were thinking as you saw a little bit of Dean come through and a cocky grin appeared on his face, “Well, if it isn’t a Dean girl?”

   You’d completely forgotten that he had heard that part of the conversation, “Yeah, sorry about that. Here’s your pizza I’m going to go.”

   Suddenly the door swung all the way open and Dani was there in a nightie that reached mid-thigh of her beautifully toned legs. You gulped looking between them still holding the pizza since Jensen hadn’t taken it, “Why don’t you join us for a slice?”

   “Th…thank you. That’s sweet but I really need to get back to the desk,” Jensen finally took the boxes although they both looked a little sad. “Perhaps next time?”

   “We’ll take that rain check,” Dani responded. “Sleep well Y/N,” Dani and Jensen both winked as the door closed. You stared at the door for a moment before walking away wondering if that really just happened.

## THE NEXT DAY

   Thankfully Mike was gone when you returned last night so you slipped into bed earlier since you volunteered for the overnight shift as well. Nothing was amiss the next morning as you set out the coffee and breakfast in the dining area for the guest. The Ackles’ weren’t alone in their visit but the other couple was leaving today before lunch. Sitting out the small table including a pie you’d made just in case you pulled on a scarf and sweater determined to take a walk around the lake. The colors and morning sun bouncing off the lake was always beautiful to see.

   After the walk, you sat resting when you felt the bench dip and looked over to find Jensen sitting next to you. He had a jacket on with his hands deep in the pockets and sunglasses that cruelly covered his green eyes.

   “It’s beautiful out here,” he spoke and you nodded crossing your arms against the cold that was settling in after your time outside. “So, who was that ass last night?”

    You chuckled, “My ex-boyfriend. His grandparents own the inn and they always tell him when I’m working hoping we’ll rekindle whatever our relationship was.”

     “You don’t want that?”

     “We were never right for one another. In case you missed it he’s kind of a dick.”

      Jensen laughed, “I don’t know he helped me figure out your deal.”

      “What do you mean?”

      “You were flustered around us yesterday. I should have realized it was because you recognized us. Thanks for keeping it private though. We need some relaxation.”

      “You thought I was flustered because I knew who you were? Not quite I didn’t realize who you were until I looked up your reservation. Although I can’t believe I didn’t recognize Dean Winchester right in front of me,” you smiled as Jensen pulled off his glasses. There was something in his eyes.

      “Okay, so why were you flustered?”

      “I don’t know if you are aware of this Mr. Ackles but you and your wife are probably two of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen on this planet. I mean did you see her eating that cupcake?” you sighed running your hand through your hair before it hit you what you had just said as your eyes widened. You jumped up, “I am so sorry Mr. Ackles I shouldn’t have said that. Please forgive me.”

     Jensen is in front of you holding your upper arms, “Hey! Don’t apologize. Dani and I aren’t blind we know what that look was. I just think it’s cute when you blush.”

     Is this happening right now? Is Jensen flirting with you? No, that would be completely crazy, right? He’s Jensen Ackles and his wife is sleeping at the inn and you are just you. You look down away from his gaze trying to make sense of what’s happening, “Okay, what’s happening?”

    “Just an offer,” Jensen leaned down kissing your cheek the scratch of his stubble tickling. “Dani and I would like to have dinner with you tonight in our room. Are you interested?”

    “Y…yeah,” you stumble shoving your hands in your pocket. “I could definitely get behind dinner with you and your wife.”

    “Excellent. Meet us at our room about 7pm?”

    “I like the sound of that. Is there a dress code?”

    “Just you and if you have a dress I’m certain we’d both appreciate it. See you at seven, Y/N,” he smiled moving past you heading back into the inn. You reclaimed your seat looking over the water to the leaves and allowing the cold air to seep in before you finally followed along.

## DATE NIGHT

      You stared into the floor length mirror in your bedroom as you pulled the tights on turning sideways willing your stomach to go down some to no avail. To be honest your nerves were pretty much shot at this point. You’d come home and pampered yourself to get ready for tonight. Was it a date? It seemed silly to you that they’d want to have relations with you but you didn’t miss the disappointment when you turned down their offer for pizza last night. Maybe this was just how they de-stressed. Go somewhere and find someone to have a little threesome to spice it up and then move on. Would you be okay with that? Of course, if the Ackles wanted you then they could have you.

     By six o’clock you had been back and forth a million times about what was happening between you three. [You’d slipped on a dark red dress that came down mid-thigh with a pair of dark brown booties](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fdate_night%2Fset%3Fid%3D228686269&t=MzU1ZThjZmZkNDQxZGM4NzNhOTgzOWY2ZTZkMDZiMjRjY2VjYzcwMiwwRHdMaVlYOA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165718957784%2Ffall-in-love&m=1)that would go with your purse. You’d even painted your nails and done a little makeup around your eyes with a pale lipstick and down your hair up halfway with soft waves. Looking in the mirror you finally approved deciding against any kind of jewelry but just easy laid back beauty. You pulled on your black coat against the cool air and boxed up the pie you’d made for them and headed back to the inn.

   “What brought you back tonight, Y/N?” asked Clara the older lady who usually held down the inn when you weren’t working.

    “Oh, the guests in the suite are friends and we are going to have dinner. I made them one of my pies,” you held up the box as Clara eyed you amusingly.

    “This doesn’t have anything to do with Mike, does it? I heard him complaining about some man to his grandma this morning? He told her that the man was ogling you so much it made him uncomfortable,” Clara raised her eyebrow. “Hopefully, the little prick took the hint, huh?”

     You giggled as Clara waved you on. She wasn’t a big fan of Mike and had made it clear she was beyond happy you’d ended it. You pushed the thoughts of Mike from your mind as you reached the door to Jay and Dani’s suite knocking before your nerves got the better of you. The door opened immediately as if they had been waiting on the other side.

     “You came?” Dani’s smile was infectious as Jay’s face lit up as well. “We are so happy to see you.”

      “Thank you,” you were thrilled they looked so happy that you held up your pie. “I made one of my pies for you guys. I figured we could have it for dessert?”

      Jay and Dani shared a look that made you swallow before pulling you into the room as Jay spoke, “Maybe for dessert. May I take your coat?”

      Dani took the pie to the little fridge as Jay helped you slip off your jacket before leading you to the little dining area in the suite. They had the table filled with dinner and Jensen helped you sit in the middle chair before Dani slipped into the chair to your left and Jay to your right. Dani held up a bottle of wine popping the cork as you nodded to the unspoken question filling the wine glass in front of your plate.

     Dinner itself was amazing. They asked you questions and in turn answered yours. Even in regards to filming although Jensen refused to give you any spoilers for the current season no matter how much you tried. Danneel spoke of the few films she had done but mostly doted on how much she loved being a mom. Between them both you could see how much they loved one another and how much they loved JJ. It was incredibly sweet. During the conversations, the wine flowed freely and you felt like you’d known them for ages.

    “So, how about that dessert?” Jensen asked standing to the go the fridge.

   “I know what I want for dessert,” Danneel’s voice was suddenly sultry and Jensen stopped turning back to the table. You sipped your wine trying to decipher the silent conversation they were clearly having. Jensen winked and then turned back to the fridge pulling out the pie. You felt a hand on yours as you sat your glass down and turned looking to Danneel. “Come sit with me on the couch, Y/N.”

    You allowed Danneel to lead you to the plush couch as she settled in next to you. You looked her over and how close and beautiful she was feeling your heartbeat in your chest. You bit your lip before she surged forward kissing you hard, her hands tangling in your wavy tresses as she climbed onto your lap. She let up just enough to catch a breath before she was back on you. Your hands wrapped around her tightly feeling the warmth of her flesh. She finally pulled away her lips puffy and red as you fell back against the couch taking deep breaths. Dani was straddling your thighs as you watch Jensen walk over pulling her into a heated kiss tongues swiping and a moan coming from Dani’s mouth. They parted and you whimpered as Jensen leaned over his hand slipping under your head cradling you as he pressed his lips to yours.

    Jensen pulled away, “Is this okay, Y/N? We can stop if it isn’t.”

    The sincerity in his voice was calming as you nodded, “I’m fine. I…I want this. I just don’t see why you’d both want me.” You swallowed as they had another silent conversation.

    “You’re serious aren’t you?” Danneel took your hand helping you to set up. Jensen took the opportunity to set behind you pulling you back to lean against his chest. “Baby we don’t do this. Jensen and I, in fact, have never been with another person together. We just really felt something yesterday.”

    “Really?”

    Warm lips pressed to your neck, “Really, Y/N. We think you are beautiful and we’d like to show you. Will you let us?”

     “Yes,” you practically moaned as Jensen continued mouthing at your neck in exactly the place that always got you. Danneel was a little more aggressive pulling off your boots and then trailing her hands along your thigh and then under your shirt pulling the tights down along with your panties before tossing them. You closed your legs tight as Jensen pulled the dress over your head kissing along your shoulders and pulling your hair down.

    Dani began kissing up your legs before stopping, “Come on baby. I want dessert.” Her hands tickled as you slowly spread them. “Fuck Jay,” she looked up smiling before slipping down her tongue licking up your slit drawing a gasp from you. Dani groaned herself before she used her tongue to lick your core. Jensen wasted no time pulling off your bra and taking your breasts in hand running his thumb over the nipples until they hardened. Your gasps and moaned as the Ackles’ worked you over and you felt a tightness as if you could burst as your hands tangled in Danneel’s hair.

   “Oh god,” you finally sobbed. “I…I’m going to cum,” you managed as Jensen nipped on your earlobe.

    “Go on baby cum all over Dani. She’ll love it,” he offered as his hand slipped down finding your clit. Dani’s tongue was working wonders and as her eyes met yours you lost in screaming through the orgasm they worked you through. Dani never stopped until she had completely pulled every last moment of your orgasm from you before she pulled away. She climbed up over you and pulled Jensen into a kiss once more. “God, Y/N, you taste like heaven.”

   “That was amazing,” you finally manage as Dani leans down kissing you lightly.

   “Jay, bring her to bed,” Dani orders standing up and quickly taking off her clothes. She smirks as she heads to the bedroom and Jensen stands quickly picking you up and depositing you on the bed. Danneel is sitting against the headboard of the mattress bidding you to come forward with her finger as you crawl on your knees to her and kiss on her legs reminiscent of her actions on you. “Go ahead Jay have a taste while she eats me out.” You turn with a nod and he wastes no time dropping down his tongue working you over as you turn to Dani placing wet kisses on her inner thighs before wrapping your tongue around her clit as she squirms, “God, Y/N, we are never letting you go.”

    Jay chuckles before climbing to his knees fisting his cock, “I couldn’t agree more Dani.” He presses forward slowly sinking into your wet heat as you moan into Dani’s pussy. Your hands trail up squeezes her breasts as she pumps her hips working herself over in your mouth. Jensen begins a steady pace of thrusting into you can barely concentrate and Dani climbs out from under you allowing you to fall forward into the pillows your hands fisting the sheets. As her husband continues fucking into you Danneel takes the time to kiss along your body even manage to get under sucking a nipple into her mouth causing you to cry out. The sensations are overwhelming and you’re not sure how you’ve gotten so lucky.

   Jensen pulls out and suddenly warm spurts of cum land across your back as you fall to the bed drained from the exertion. Danneel’s tongue is suddenly tracing your back collecting her husband’s release as he falls down to your side Danneel into his arms as you stay face down trying to collect your breath as Danneel whispers into your ear, “Rest now Kitten.” She manages to get you to put your head on Jensen’s chest next to hers and entwines her fingers with hers before laying them on Jay’s stomach. He chuckles kissing you both on the head before pulling the blanket around both of you.

    “Goodnight Dani. Goodnight Y/N,” he offers placing his hands on each one of your backs.

    “Night Jay,” you and Dani answer in union as she squeezes your hand. You’ve never felt so at peace you think as you sleep listening to the sound of Jensen’s heartbeat.

## ONE YEAR LATER

The drink in your hands warmed them considerably against the cold of the fall day. The foliage around the lake was just as beautiful as it had been a year ago. Although you thought as you ran your hand across your swollen belly it had been one hell of a year.

    “Told you I’d know where she ran off to,” Jensen’s voice rumbled behind you as you turned watching him and Danneel approach JJ bouncing on her mom’s hip. “What are you doing out here sweetheart? It’s freezing.”

   “Sorry I just needed a minute away from my family. I love them but my God it’s been a year now. Enough with the questions,” you sighed taking a sip from the cup as they each took a seat on either side of you. JJ climbed out of her Mom’s arms onto your lap until you held her like she was used to.

   Danneel leaned over kissing your cheek, “I’m sure they mean well, sweetie.”

   “I know Dee. I’m just moody. Your son is living in my ribs today,” you smiled as Danneel laughed.

   “That’s my boy,” she chuckled. “We can always blame his Dad.”

   “Oh yeah blame the Dad,” Jensen laughed wrapping his arm around your shoulder. “I’m glad we are having a son because this three to one thing is going to get old real quick.”

   “I love you guys,” you offer as you feel your son kick and JJ giggles climbing to Jensen’s lap now. “Let’s go say our goodbyes and get back to the inn. I think I could use a nap.”

   Danneel helped you stand taking your hand in hers as Jensen balanced JJ taking your other hand. Together you all walked back to where your family reunion was still in full swing hoping the questions would chill now. It had been a whirlwind year that found you in a very real committed relationship with Jensen and Danneel. You were happy and when you’d found out you were pregnant six months ago they were both thrilled to be parents ago, but this time to a little boy. You’d all agreed you’d raise him together and even JJ began calling you Mimi, which she told Jay and Dani meant you were her Mom too. That had been the easiest part was JJ accepting the relationship.

   Once goodbyes were said and you’d made it back to the inn Danneel took JJ as Jensen helped you to get in bed. Your feet had swollen and he took them in hand massaging them as Danneel returned from putting JJ down and climbed into bed next to you. She took your hand in hers kissing it before looking up at Jay with a wink. Jay released your foot climbing off the bed and returned with a grin sitting down on the other side of you.

   “What are you two up to?”

   “Well Dani and I’ve been talking,” Jensen began.

   “A lot actually about our relationship,” Danneel added.

   “And we want to give you something,” Jensen finished before pulling out a small black velvet box from his pocket handing it to Dani. She released your hand and opened it sitting the box on your baby bump. [A sparkling diamond stared back at you as you felt tears building in your eyes](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.markschneiderdesign.com%2Fengagement-rings%2Ffloral-engagement-rings%2Frosebud%23slideshow-1&t=ODc3YmJiMGM1NzhmMDFlMWNhMGVlODBhNTc3MmEzYzBlZmU5M2NiMiwwRHdMaVlYOA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165718957784%2Ffall-in-love&m=1). You picked up the box staring at the ring. “We know it can’t be official but this is us saying you are ours.”

   “And we are yours. Once the baby is born we’d like to have a commitment ceremony and make it official for us.”

   “I don’t know what to say. I…I so happy right now and weepy because of these damn hormones,” you sobbed as they both leaned forward kissing your cheeks and each taking a turn kissing your lips.

    “So is that a yes?” Jensen smirked asking the question he already knew the answer to.

    “Absolutely! I love you, Dani, and JJ so much that I can’t imagine spending my life anywhere else. I’ll be proud to be your wife. Both of you,” you chuckled as they kissed over you and then kissed you again. Danneel held up your hand as Jensen slipped the ring on as they cuddled on each side of you. Their hands rested on the bump that held your son. It wasn’t long before JJ appeared climbing into bed snuggling between you and Jensen as she held Danneel’s hand. You smiled surrounded by love and drifted off to sleep content.


End file.
